Guard Duty
by Scizor
Summary: A group of terrorist take control of Professor oak's lab to steal the DNA of the legendary pokemon. Only a mercenary hired to protect the DNA, along with Ash and company, can stop them.


Guard Duty

By: Scizor

I know the name sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else.  Brief summary:  Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi are all returning to Pallet Town.  When they arrive, they find Dash, AKA Draco, Ash's cousin who lived with him and his mom most of his life and leader of the Dragoons, an elite mercenary unit.  They learn that the Dragoons are there to protect Professor Hale who is visiting Professor Oak with the DNA of the legendary pokemon. The lab is attacked and all of the Dragoons save Dash are killed.  Now only Dash, with the help of Ash and company, can stop the terrorist from recreating some of the most powerful pokemon ever.

{**}

2 men carrying machine guns stood in a dark alley.  Hidden in the shadows and on the roofs where about 10 more armed with machine guns.

After a few minutes a van drove into the alley.

A man got out.

He was 6'2 and had black hair cut into a crew cut and brown eyes.  He wore a sea green vest and six pokeballs on his belt.

One of the men in the open handed him a suitcase.

He opened it to reveal thousands of dollars in unmarked bills.

He nodded and pressed a panel on the van.

A hatch opened to reveal cases of machine guns, rocket launchers, and ammo.

"Good", said one of the armed men, obviously the leader, "load it up".

"Sorry boys", said the driver, "but I'm going to keep these".

The commander did a doubletake.

"What did you say", he said angrily, reaching for his gun.

"I said", replied the driver.

Suddenly a pair of ZMG 9MM appeared in his hands.  He fired, nailing the 2 out in the open before they could pull their guns.

The other men began to fire, but there shots were poorly aimed.  The driver jumped into the open compartment of the truck, using the crates for cover, and began to fire on the men.

After about 30 seconds everyone save the driver was dead.

The man began to laugh.

"That was fun", he said.

He grabbed a walkie-talkie from the van.

"This is Draco, mission complete", he said, "Have some drinks there when I get back".

"Got it Draco, but the drinks will have to wait, we've got another job", said the voice on the other line,  "your on the next plane to Pallet Town".

"Pallet Town huh, he said. "What's the job", Draco asked?

"Guard duty", said the voice.

"Baby sitting, huh", said Draco.

"Maybe, but there paying a cool 50 mill", said the person on the other line.

"50 MILLION, just for guard duty", Draco exclaimed in shock.

"Yep", said the other person, "Dragoon base out".

Draco turned off the radio.

"No rest", he said, "for the best".

{**}

Ash and his friends were on there way home for a brake from training.

(As usual they were lost).

(Shut up).

"Ash, don't tell me were lost again", yelled Misty.

"Were not lost Misty", Ash yelled back.

They climbed a hill and were looking down on pallet town.

"Told yah", said Ash.

(Damn).

(That's it).  {Slice's off the guy's head}.

(Ow).

"Come on; let's go see my mom", said Ash.

As they make there way down the street that led to Ash's house they noticed something odd.

Parked outside was a motorcycle like Officer Jenny's, except it was a sea green.

"Who's is that", asked Misty?

Ash just shrugged.

The three humans and 2 pokemon walked into the house and saw a man of about 22 sitting in an armchair, sipping a cup of tea. A sea green vest covered A black shirt and 6 pokeballs were attached to his belt.

He looked up at the three and smiled.

"Who are you", asked Ash?

The man smirked and got up.

"I'm hurt Ash, don't tell me you forgot good old Dash", he said.

Ash looked at him for a second and then recognized him.

"Dash, is that really you", Ash said in shock.

Dash smiled and hugged Ash.

"It's been a while Ash", he said.

"Um, what's going on", asked Misty.

"Oh, sorry guys, this is my brother, Dash", said Ash.

Dash gave a mock bow.

"Actually, I'm A cousin, but I've spent more time here then home, so it became home and the little pokemon master wannabe here became A sort of brother", he said, chuckling.

"Hey", cried Ash.

Misty giggled while Brock forced back a smile.

Ash glared at them.

"This is Misty and Brock", said Ash.

Dash smirked and nodded.

"Hello", he said cheerfully. "Sorry to have you put up with Ash for so long. I pity you".

"Oh, he has his moments when he's not SO bad", said Misty.

Ash looked at her funny, a look of thanks on his face. Dash hid a small grin.

"Yeah, I'll give you that one", said Dash. "He's has his moments.... but not often".

Ash hung his head in defeat.

"I can't win", he mumbled.

Dash smiled again.

{**}

They all sat around the dinner table, talking to Dash as he told them stories of his adventures as a pokemon trainer for A few years and later becoming A Pokemon Security Forces operative. He told them stories of raids of terrorist bases, guarding diplomats, defending convoys from thieves, all sorts of stuff. He was just about to tell them how he had beaten a pair of Blackhawk Helicopters by himself when a cellphone in his pocket rang. He reached into his pocket and turned it on.

"Yes", he said into it.

He excused himself and walked out onto the terrace to talk.

Ash and the others watched him go before they started talking again.

Dash stood on the terrace and began to talk to the person on the other side.

"Look, just contact the team and tell them to keep their eyes open", said Dash. "No one but Hale, his daughter, Oak, Oak's head assistant, and us know that he's on his way here, just relax".

"Yeah, that's what you said about the _Odesa_ operation", said the person on the other side.

Dash sighed.

"Fine, I'll talk to the team, just relax", he said.

"Yeah, yeah", said the person on the other side before hanging up.

Dash chuckled and slipped the phone back in his pocket. He walked back into the house.

"Hey Ash", he called.

"Yeah", Ash answered back from arguing with Misty.

"I've got to get going, I'll talk to you later", he said.

"Okay, see ya",  he said.

Dash smirked and walked outside to his motorcycle and started it, ridding off into the night.

(**)

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
